Ashenwood
Ashenwood is a block of Wood with white bark and pale wooden core that forms trunks of Ashenwood trees on any Creativerse game world. Ashenwood trees can be found in Forests, Woodlands and Grassland biomes, also in valleys and foothills of Mountain biomes. This kind of tree has light green leaves and white bark; it can be found in different sizes from small and bushlike to slender medium size to 2x2 block-wide stems at its greatest height (not much more than medium). Red Flowers might grow on and amongst its leaves, and there also might be a beehive in its treetop sometimes. Nearly every pre-generated Ashenwood tree usually has patches of Moss growing on it, however not as many patches as the (larger) Weepwood trees that are covered with a lot of Moss in comparison. Ashenwood trees can be grown by players from Ashenwood Saplings to an average slender size of either 1 or 2x2 blocks in width, though often without Moss, Flowers or Beehives. Ashenwood Saplings can be randomly obtained as an addition while harvesting Ashenwood and Ashenwood Leaves. Flowers and Beehives may grow by themselves later on Ashenwood Leaves though, and Beeswax can also be grown by players by planting Queen Bees on blocks of Ashenwood. Blocks of Ashenwood in the game world can be transformed into Ashenwood Logs by using a Plow on them. Currently, Ashenwood Logs cannot be found in pre-generated game worlds, they can only be created with a Plow. Blocks of Ashenwood can be cut into either Wood Slabs or Wood Rods in a Processor. No crafting recipe is required for this. Simply carry blocks of Ashenwood with you when activating a Processor that has been placed into the game world by pointing the cursor at it and either click your right mouse button or type "f" as the default key. You can then choose the Ashenwood icon listed under "Processable" in the window on the left side to transfer it into the Processor. Both Ashenwood and Ashenwood Leaves can be used as a Fuel for Forges too. Ashenwood (as well as Ashenwood Leaves) can also be corrupted. Throwing Corrupt Bombs at them will turn them into Corrupted Ashenwood (respectively Corrupted Ashenwood Leaves). This will make them into Fuel of much higher quality. However, to pick up Corrupted Blocks, either a Diamond Mining Cell or a Lumite Mining Cell is required, and both will lose durability by that. Unprocessed Ashenwood can be used to craft a number of recipes in the Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), like for Wood Mining Cells, Processors or Moss Torches. Attention: blocks of Ashenwood are flammable! When placing Ashenwood blocks close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, then Ashenwood can easily start to burn in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Ashenwood trees that grow close to such Biomes or have been grown by players from Saplings can also be set on fire very easily by being touched by torches or any objects that operate with open fire. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable blocks on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately set Ashenwood blocks on fire. If Ashenwood blocks start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game-world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Category:Grassland Category:Woodlands Category:Forest Category:Fuel Category:Growable Category:Plowable Category:Natural Blocks Category:Ingredients Category:Processable Category:Wood Category:Corruptable Category:Flammable